dawnoftomorrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dawn of Tomorrow Project/@comment-4544744-20150302162640
So, I thought a little about history. I have close to no clue about what happened since everyone united. I only got the keyword "Ukraine". So, how did the face of the world change from USAN, AfU, NATO, EU, EEU, ASEAN and etc. to these 8? I'll try. As Russia was succesful in annexing Ukraine, NATO saw a closer cooperation within the NATO was required. This proposal was made by the United States. Both US and Western europe liked the new goverment model. The former socialist nations, like Poland, didn't agree to the new model. "We didn't leave the Soviet, just for being puppets of others". This lead to many nations leaving NATO. Turkey did too, as it wished to protect its sovereignity. As the nations left NATO, the relations with NATO nations turned cold. The nations who didn't leave EU freely, were kicked out. This change to EU took a big hit to the european economy, causing an inflation. But EU banks handled the inflation with great care, and in a few months, it wasn't any problem. The EU and NATO was almost close to becoming one. The NATO reform included EU into it, and it was renamed to Atlantic Union(AU). Russia reacted to this by putting many former USSR nations into EEU, which it renamed to the Eastern Federation(EF). The eastern european states which were captured between the two big unions, sought to make their own union. But the russians came with an offer they couldn't deny. They were absorbed into the EF. The last sovereign nations within europe were Schweiz and Austria. Denying to join either of the unions, AU prepared an offensive against the Schweiz, while EF prepared an offensive against Austria. Both the unions put large troop movements around the nations. UN couldn't do anything, but just looking by. Meanwhile in Asia, South Korea was left alone by the US. North Korea saw its chance, and began its invasion of the south. Big battles at the border occured, and neither force moved a bit. Both North Korea and South Korea launched their nuclear bombs at each other. Both Seoul and Pyongyang were destroyed. China reacted by sending its forces to the peninsula, to put it back in peace. As the forces entered North Korea in a blitz speed, the South Koreans thought they helped them. But at the border, the chinese fired at the south forces too. Whatever was left of North Korea, joined forces with the South. But none could hold back the Chinese. In the end they either killed or captured the Korean troops. In the peacedeal with the South Koreans(all north korean officials were dead), the Chinese put puppet governements on Korea, and thereby uniting the peninsula. The winds were blowing from the west, and the raditation from the bombs soon went raining on Japan. Many Japanese died of cancer. All Central American nations condemned this Korean War. They saw that their opinions were somewhat the same. When Mexico came with a comment "Your people immigrates to our lands, because your own is poor. We could teach you how to turn your lands into something much better. We thus suggest a union between our lands, to stand stronger against the other unions.", they created an union, which slowly became stronger. In Middle East, the coalition were extremely close to destroying ISIS. This war against terrorism greatly united the region. A Commonwealth? '''was suggested to the coalition members. They finished off ISIS, and united. In Africa, the African Union stood strong, as one of the biggest unions in the world. But as the union got tighter, arguments about Sharia Law got more oftenly into the discussions. The union collapsed, caused by the question about religion. The muslim states joined together with the middle eastern commonwealth. Meanwhile the Sub Saharan nations regrouped, and made a new union '''United African Intitative(UAI). Seeing all this uniting, China wished to unite the asian peoples. Rivalry with India, caused their region to be closed off from the union. At first, Japan and Korea accepted the union. ASEAN was harder to integrate. But China made them see the threat of other unions. An thus, Pan Asian Coalition(PAC) was formed. India and co. were left alone between massive unions. They decided to unite with the last sovererign nations in the world. Desperately they sought Australia, New Zealand and South America. They seemed quite positive at the idea, but USAN decided to deny. India then bound itself with its fellow former british colonies, forming New Britain?. Schweiz soon surrendered to AU, while Austria surrendered to EF. Liechtenstein followed Schweiz. Being the most loose union, educated people in USAN tried to make the nation aware of the outside threat. Demonstrations occoured. But it went out of hand, and young people made a civil war. Both AU and EF decided to send forces to help the continent. The leaders were meeting about the crisis. Before AU or EF could land, all the leaders decided to give in to the idea of a thighter union. Grand Bolivarian Union Of South America(GBUOSA) was founded. Over the course of the next years, the world slowly stabilized into a second cold war between EF, AU and rest of the unions.